


The First

by Smalls117



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Short & Sweet, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalls117/pseuds/Smalls117
Summary: Harley breathed in the scent of Peter."Fuck" he whispered, "I love you so, so much Peter Parker."Peters eyes started to water, "I love you too Harls, but can you please just fuck me"Harley almost chuckled. "But first I need to prep you sugar. I'm not an idiot" Peter smiled.He leaned over and grabbed the lube, handing it to Harley. Peter bit his lip as he watched his boyfriend of 3 months lube up his fingers. Peter was already spread out completely naked while Harley just had his black boxers on.Harley brought his fingers to Peters entrance, “You ready?” Peter nodded





	The First

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first time writing for Marvel and for the first time in almost a year. Hope you enjoy the story!

Harley breathed in the scent of Peter.  
  
"Fuck" he whispered, "I love you so, so much Peter Parker."  
Peters eyes started to water, "I love you too Harls, but can you please just fuck me"  
Harley almost chuckled. "But first I need to prep you sugar. I'm not an idiot" Peter smiled.  
  
He leaned over and grabbed the lube, handing it to Harley. Peter bit his lip as he watched his boyfriend of 3 months lube up his fingers. Peter was already spread out completely naked while Harley just had his black boxers on.

Harley brought his fingers to Peters entrance, “You ready?” Peter nodded  
  
Harley started to rub at his entrance, teasing his puckered hole.  
Peter gasped at the feeling, leaning into it. He wanted more, no, needed more. Harley understood and pushed a single digit into him.   
Peter keened at the intrusion. Harley smiled, remembering how Peter was always sensitive.   
Harley started to slowly move his finger in and out, getting faster when Peter gripped the sheet.   
  
“More” Peter said in a raspy voice  
Harley nodded and slipped in another well lived finger. Peters eyes screwed shut.   
  
“You okay?” He asked. Peter nodded. “You remember your safe word right? If it ever gets too much you can say it and I’ll stop Petey” “Uh-huh. It’s Marigold.” “Good boy” Harley praised. Peter had a big praise kink and Harley loved to praise his sweet boyfriend. 

Harley was scissoring his fingers faster and faster. Finally, Peter warmed him if he continued he would come. Harley understood and pulled his fingers out.   
  
“Condom?” He asked while pulling his boxers down, hard cock slapping against his stomach.   
Peter nodded and bit his lip at the sight of his boyfriend. He handed the condom to him. As Harley finished rolling it on, Peter gave him the lube. 

Peter looked at Harley and smiled as he slicked himself up. “I love you so much Harley.”  
Harley smiled. “I love ya too darlin’” his southern accent thicker in his state of arousal. “You ready?” “Yeah. Just out of in Harls.”  
  
Harley presses into Peter. The pressure made Peter shiver in pleasure.   
By the time Harley has bottomed out, Peters mouth was hanging open and his eyes shut in pleasure.   
  
“You okay sugar? Do you need me to stop?”  
  
Peter smiles at the pet name but shook his head. “Move Harley. Please?”  
  
Harley nodded and smiled at the blissed our state Peter was in. He slowly pulled in then pushed back in.   
  
Peter let out a shaky moan. “More.” He breathed out.   
  
Harley pulled out and pushed back in but at a faster pace. He kept going, getting faster and faster.   
Peters cock was achingly hard and red again this stomach, he needed some form of release.   
  
“Please, touch me Harley” Peter croaked out, voice wavering.   
  
Harley nodded and started to stroke Peters length at the same pace he was thrusting in.   
Peter was a moaning and shivering mess beneath him. Finally, the pleasure was too much and he warned Harley he was about to come.   
  
“Me too darlin’”  
  
Peter focused on Harley’s face, focusing on the love and passion on his lovers face. He brought him down for a kiss.   
It was slow and sweet, just like their relationship. There was a need, but not just lust, it was a need for each other in a emotional way more than a physical. They were idiots in love.   
  
They finally both came together, tears escaped Peters eyes. Harley immediately started to worry about his boyfriend.   
  
“Are You okay? Was it too much? Is it a sub drop?”  
Peter smiled and softly chuckled. He shook his head. “I’m fine. I just....love you so much Harley. I want to spend the rest of my life with you”   
Harley smiled and took his boyfriend into his arms. “I love you too sugar and I’ll happily spend the rest of my days with you. Just don’t make me worry like that.”  
  
They were both content cuddled up next to each other. They finally both fell into a deep slumber, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @Smallswrites
> 
> Follow me on Fanfiction.net @Smallswrites117
> 
> Kudos appreciated <3
> 
> -Update 7/23/19-
> 
> Holy shit guys! We got over 400 hits in maybe 12 hours! I'm so excited! Make sure to comment fic requests or submit requests on my Tumblr


End file.
